When I saw Myself with You
by Mewraven
Summary: An idea inspired by a line Yukino or actually the resurected hime Yukino says, in the mai-otome manga. A story of the two police officers realizing their love for each other. Haruka/Yukino oneshot


**

* * *

**

Hello everyone, Here is a oneshot that popped into my head a couple days ago. It was inspired by the Mai-Otome Manga so its not the same as the anime.

**My usual computer had some technical difficulties, which would be why I haven't been around lately. (The hard drive died...)so I'm writing this on a different computer.**

**Disclamer: I do not own any aspect of Mai-Otome.**

**Rating: M**

* * *

_-About 1 Week after the Resurrected Hime Incident-_

_Police Station_

After a long day of paperwork regarding the incident that happened the week before, Yukino Chrysant pushed back her chair and stretched. Her gaze drifted to her coworker, Haruka Armitage. The woman was still working furiously, her pencil a blur as it went back and forth across the page she was working on.

Sighing Yukino studied Haruka's face, contorted in concentration as she worked. Her eyebrows cast shadows over her light purple eyes. Her lips were pursed and she unconsciously bit on the lower one gently as she worked. Her blond hair fell in cascades around her shoulders, catching the light that was coming through the window. Yukino loved watching Haruka as she worked, often pausing in the middle of a page to glance at her.

She could not deny it, she had feelings for her coworker, a revelation she experienced as she had literally watched herself making sexual advances towards Haruka, even if that Haruka was not _her_ Haruka. However, Haruka's reaction to that scene had been complete disbelief at what she was seeing, and she had raved about it for days afterwards. Yukino was sure that her feelings were unrequited.

"Yukino!"

Yukino jumped in surprise. She blushed and looked away from the blonde-haired woman, who had just caught her staring. "Um, yes Haruka-chan?" said Yukino. She looked up tentatively.

Haruka's expression changed from annoyed, to concerned, to nervous. She stood with her back to the window, facing Yukino with her eyes cast down. The sun illuminated her body, making it look like there was a halo around her head. Abruptly, she looked at Yukino. "Ah…Yukino, do you want to come to my house for dinner tonight…or something?" she asked.

Yukino's eyes widened in disbelief, was Haruka asking her out on an informal date? She brushed the notion aside. She shouldn't get her hopes up. She smiled at Haruka. "Sure." She replied.

Haruka grinned at her. "Good, let's get going." She said and she grabbed Yukino's hand and dragged her forcefully out of the office.

* * *

Haruka's house was actually an apartment about fifteen minutes away from the station. Yukino had not been there in a while; the last time had been researching some case and it had required an all-nighter.

"Yukino, come in!" shouted Haruka from the door. She had already unlocked it while Yukino was standing next to the car.

"Oh, sorry Haruka-chan, I'm coming." She called as she jogged into the apartment.

Haruka owned a medium sized apartment. There was a kitchen/dining room, a living room, a bathroom and a bedroom. When Yukino walked in, she saw Haruka already in the kitchen, preparing the meal. She shook her head, Haruka never wasted anytime in getting straight to business.

"Uh, Haruka-chan, can I help you with anything?" asked Yukino.

"Could you set the table please? The plates are in the cupboard to your left, and the silverware is in the drawer in front of you."

Yukino pulled out the plates and set them on the small table that was against the wall. She got the silverware and laid it out next to the plates but Haruka had not told her where the glasses were.

She turned to Haruka to ask, but paused. Haruka was hard at work, her face once again contorted in concentration. Yukino's eyes drifted lower, and she noted that the blonde still wore her work uniform, the skirt of which often gave wonderful views in Yukino's opinion. Over it, Haruka had on an apron to protect her clothes. Yukino wondered briefly, about what Haruka was making; she hoped it would be good. Some of Haruka's previous cooking endeavors had not turned out so well.

Smiling at the memory, she walked over to Haruka. "Haruka-chan, where are the glasses?" she asked as she looked over Haruka's shoulder.

It appeared that Haruka was chopping up a cucumber, and there was an already cut up tomato on a plate next to her. "They're in the cupboard on the right." She said.

"Ok, thanks Haruka-chan."

* * *

Amazingly, the dinner turned out to be delicious. Haruka had prepared mashed potatoes, corn on the cob and fried chicken with vegetable on the side. Yukino was a little surprised Haruka had pulled it off, but she did not say anything about it and enjoyed the meal.

After the meal, Yukino helped Haruka clean up. From the kitchen they went into the living room and stayed up past midnight watching movies and talking. Finally Yukino yawned hugely and said, "I'm really tired…I should probably get going Haruka-chan."

She began to stand up but Haruka stopped her. "Why don't you stay the night? It's too late to go anywhere."

Yukino hesitated, but Haruka was looking at her with puppy dog eyes so she finally gave in. "Ok…I guess, but I don't have any night clothes."

"That's ok; you can use some of mine." Haruka offered and she dragged Yukino into her bedroom.

Haruka provided Yukino with a large sleeping shirt, similar to the one she selected for herself. She turned away from Yukino and pulled her shirt over her head.

Yukino gaped for about ten seconds before realizing that she should be changing too. She turned around herself and undressed, slipping on the baggy shirt with only her panties underneath. When she was finished, Haruka was in the bathroom. Yukino knocked on the door. "Haruka-chan?"

"I'm just brushing my teeth, you can come in." called Haruka. "I have an extra toothbrush in here that I haven't used before if you want to brush your teeth too."

Yukino opened the door cautiously, even though Haruka had said it was okay. Her eyes widened at the sight of Haruka, hair cascading in messy waves down her back and over the large t-shirt she wore with obviously no bra underneath it. Her toothbrush stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she paused her brushing and looked at Yukino.

"Here." She said; her voice muffled by her toothbrush as she handed a packaged one to Yukino. Yukino took it with a word of thanks and brushed her own teeth in silence.

After Haruka left the room, Yukino went to the bathroom before turning off the light and going back into the bedroom.

Haruka had a single lamp on bedside table, which cast a pleasant glow over Haruka who was reading in her queen-sized bed. She looked up at the brunette when she entered and said, "Come on, I hope you don't mind being on the other side." She motioned to the empty part of the bed.

"I'm sleeping in your bed?" asked Yukino, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, why not? We're both girls." replied Haruka.

Yukino just nodded, even though that was exactly what her problem was. She got into the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers.

"Goodnight Yukino." mumbled Haruka sleepily.

"Goodnight Haruka-chan."

* * *

The next morning Yukino sleepily opened her eyelids, squinting in the bright morning light. She was very warm and comfortable. It took her a minute to figure out where she was and why she was so warm. She squeaked quietly when she looked over at Haruka, whose face was inches from her own. In the night, Haruka had moved over to Yukino's side of the bed and wrapped herself around the small brown-haired woman.

Haruka's hands were dangerously close to Yukino's breasts and she could feel the blonde's legs entwined with her own.

Yukino sighed at her predicament, but made no move to get up. Instead, she cupped Haruka's face with her hand, brushing some stray strands of blond hair out of Haruka's face.

Yukino smiled softly, she was very glad that she had slept at Haruka's house. Her eyes began to droop as sleep overtook her once more and her hand slid down from Haruka's face to come to rest just above the girl's heart.

_**Three Weeks Later**_

For Yukino, sleeping at Haruka's house had become a regular thing. Even on most work nights, she slept there. She loved being with the blonde and was glad for the excuse to spend time with the girl she loved.

It was nearing autumn, the leaves on the trees began to turn red and the nights became colder. Truthfully, Yukino was glad to be sleeping in Haruka's bed, it was always warmer there then in her own bed.

One evening, after work, Haruka gave Yukino a ride to her house. Yukino was once again staying the night. She even had some of her own clothes there since she had been sleeping there so often.

The sun was almost over the horizon, an orange sliver shown above the hills to the west. When they arrived at Haruka's apartment, Yukino got out first, and walked up to the door, waiting for Haruka to come open it. When Haruka did approach, she was slightly red from wrestling with her keys; she had not been able to successfully remove them from the car on her first few tries.

"Haruka-chan, open the door please." said Yukino. In the afternoon, the temperature had dropped and now Yukino could see her breath in the air. Haruka walked up to Yukino, and paused. "Haruka, are you ok?" asked Yukino.

Haruka looked down, "Yukino" she started, "listen…um…I-see, the thing is…you know the Hime Resurrection Incident?" she waited and Yukino nodded her head. "And when the other us, we um…" she stopped again, clearly nervous, but trying to get her point across. "Uh…actually here-" and she grabbed a stunned Yukino and kissed her.

Yukino let out a muffled yelp of surprise. Haruka's lips felt wonderful, natural against her own. However, all too soon, Haruka pulled away.

Haruka looked flustered as she continued, which was unusual. "I-I mean I understand if you…What I mean is-"

Yukino cut her off, "Haruka-chan, me too."

She leaned forward capturing Haruka's lips with her own, and this time it was the blonde's turn to be pleasantly surprised.

* * *

The two stumbled into the apartment, throwing their coats to the side. They had eaten instant ramen in the office; it had gotten late quickly while they were working. They made their way to the bedroom, Haruka leading Yukino by the hand. They tumbled onto the bed, kissing feverously.

Haruka had made quick work of Yukino's vest and shirt and was working on the girl's skirt. When that disposed of, she stepped back and took in her handy work. The brunette was lying panting on the bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Haruka-chan," she panted, "wait, please."

Haruka raised her eyebrows in surprise. "But I thought you-"

"I do!" confirmed Yukino fervently. "I just…don't want it to be this fast." She looked down embarrassed, partly by the fact that she was almost naked in front of Haruka, and partly because she was nervous about what could have happened.

"Oh…Yukino…" and Haruka threw her arms around Yukino. "I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Taken aback, Yukino patted Haruka's head gingerly. "It's ok Haruka-chan. Why don't we just get into bed, I'm not opposed to snuggling…" Yukino smiled at Haruka who smiled back.

"Ok, I'd like that Yukino."

_**1 Month Later**_

A month had past since Haruka had confessed to Yukino, and both girls were very content with themselves. Yukino still slept at Haruka's, and she was considering moving in with the blonde. However, she still would not let Haruka go all the way with her; she just was not ready.

The two officers were sitting in their office, almost at the end of another day. Nothing serious had happened since the Hime incident, and both girls were taking it easy.

"Yukino, do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" asked Haruka suddenly.

"Huh, oh sure, of course!" Yukino smiled and nodded at her girlfriend.

When they were finished in the office, Haruka dragged Yukino to her car, and they sped off to a high-class restaurant.

"Haruka-chan, isn't this a little…um…fancy?" asked Yukino.

"Of course not!" declared Haruka, "We've been together for one month, its time for celebration!"

"But one month isn't all that lon-" started Yukino, but she was interrupted.

"Nonsense! Nothing is too much for you." responded Haruka.

Yukino sighed, but decided it would be best just to go with it. Most times that was how it was with Haruka.

* * *

Yukino sat on the bed she shared with Haruka reading. She was ready for bed, with her baggy shirt on, waiting for Haruka to finish her shower. She turned a page in her book and pushed up her glasses as she read.

Just then, Haruka came out of the bathroom, her hair partially dried. Yukino guessed Haruka had become annoyed with the hairdryer again. Her blond hair fell down her back in waves, a look that Yukino enjoyed very much. It took her a moment to realize that Haruka was wearing only her bathrobe. It was quite short, and revealed a nice amount of cleavage.

Yukino felt her eyes widen, she could not help herself, as she stared. She snapped out of her daze when Haruka climbed on the bed. "Yukino…" murmured the blonde as she climbed onto Yukino, straddling the brunette and pulling off the girls glasses, setting them on the bedside table.

Yukino inhaled sharply before Haruka engulfed her lips in a heated kiss. Haruka wasted no time in stripping off Yukino's shirt. Her hands trailed from Yukino's neck down between her breasts. Yukino squirmed a little and moaned into Haruka's mouth.

The blonde used that moment to insert her tongue into Yukino's mouth. She explored the cavern of her lover's mouth, tracing familiar curves and grooves. Haruka sighed happily, her hand moving to one of Yukino's breasts, caressing the soft flesh.

Haruka broke the kiss to place her mouth on Yukino's other breast, using her mouth to draw moans and breathy gasps from Yukino's lips. Yukino's hands wove into Haruka's blond hair, pushing her head down onto her as she arched into Haruka's amazing mouth.

Haruka then moved down Yukino's stomach, gently lapping at the sweet skin. Her tongue dipped into the smaller girl's belly button, before moving even lower. "Ah, Haruka-chan" panted Yukino, as she pulled on Haruka's hair.

Haruka raised her head, sighing " Please Yukino,?" she pleaded, desperate to go further.

Yukino was about to protest; she opened her mouth to say no, but suddenly she heard a voice in her head: her own.

_"Even from a distance, she has the same face…I wonder if it's the same under here?"_

To her utter amazement, Yukino heard herself say yes to her lover. Haruka smiled widely and slid Yukino's panties off. She still had to pry the other girl's legs apart, taking in the side with greedy eyes.

"Ah-Haruka-chan!" cried Yukino, her face bright. Haruka paid Yukino no mind as she gently spread the other girl's folds with her fingers. She gently massaged the tender bundle of nerves she found, earning cries and moans from the girl under her.

Haruka let her finger drift lower circling Yukino's wetness. Then she gently let the finger slip into her girlfriend. Yukino arched at the feeling, her muscles contracting around the finger inside her.

"This might hurt a little…" whispered Haruka.

"Just…do it please…" breathed Yukino, bracing herself.

Haruka thrust her finger in deeper and Yukino felt a sharp burst of pain as she was torn. She cried out and Haruka immediately stopped moving her finger, moving up to capture Yukino's lips in a soft kiss. Panting Yukino said, "Please, keep going…" Haruka complied eagerly, gently moving her finger, egged on by her lover's renewed cries of pleasure.

Yukino decided that she loved the feeling of Haruka inside her. The pleasure kept building as Haruka moved her finger, caressing her lovingly before adding another finger. "Ah- Haruka-ah!" she moaned.

She knew she was getting close the feeling was so intense. Suddenly she heard the voice again, this time there was a little more…

_"Even from a distance, she has the same face…I wonder if it's the same under here?"_

_"Aah…Yukino chan!"_

The voice of Haruka at her mercy, stirred something in Yukino making her spontaneously sit up her eyes blazing with lust and passion. She easily flipped them over, pinning Haruka underneath her, holding the blonde's hands above her head.

"Ah! Yukino, what are you-"

Yukino cut off her lover, silencing her with a passionate kiss. She pulled away, leaving Haruka breathless. The blonde's eyes were glazed over as Yukino licked down her neck eliciting moans from the girl under her.

Yukino pulled open the bathrobe covering Haruka, exposing the soft skin underneath. Her mouth moved greedily to Haruka's ample bosom catching one nipple in her mouth, sucking and nipping the small bud.

"Hah, Yukino…uhn-please…"

Spurred on by Haruka's moans Yukino quickly moved down to the blonde's heated center, which was already very wet. Yukino tongued the bundle of nerves above the other girl's slit, enjoying the sounds Haruka made.

She slid her tongue into the girl under her, letting the muscle move on its own, directed by Haruka's cries of pleasure. She withdrew her tongue, cleaning the area around her mouth, loving the taste.

Yukino slid two fingers into Haruka, tearing down the barrier inside the girl without warning. Haruka cried out, but her whimpers soon turned into moans of pleasure as Yukino's fingers moved within her.

Yukino brought her head down, lapping again at Haruka's clit, adding that stimulation to the pleasure her fingers gave the blonde. Feeling her own center pulsing, she let her own hand slide between her legs toughing her swollen nub. She moaned into Haruka, and the girl moaned in reply to the vibrations from Yukino's cry, her pleasure increasing.

"Ah Yukino!" cried Haruka, "I'm so ah-uhn…close" she inhaled sharply "Please!"

"I know…uhnn Haruka-chan…me too." Yukino moved all of her fingers faster, thrusting harder and pressing with more force.

Her efforts were not in vain. Haruka's cry of ecstasy rang out not a minute later, with Yukino's following a second behind. Both girls felt their muscles contract as pleasure ripped though their bodies, rendering them speechless for minutes afterwards.

Finally, Haruka managed, "Wow, Yukino, I never thought you had it in me."

Yukino giggled, "Had it in you…" she corrected

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" asked Haruka, confused. She paused for a moment thinking about but gave up. "Yukino, thank you so much…I really enjoyed myself…"

"Me too..." replied the sleepy girl on top of her. "I love you, Haruka." She murmured.

"I love you too, Yukino."

* * *

**Well thats all thanks for reading. Please Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
